Inolvidable
by ASUKA02
Summary: Naruto ni siquiera lo recordaba, ¿cómo podía ella estar enojada por algo que pasó hace veintitrés años? One-shot NaruSaku.
N/A: Esto lo escribí hace unos días en mi celular mientras esperaba a que llegara la luz. **Los personajes son de Kishimoto, universo alterno, NaruSaku.**

* * *

— **Inolvidable—**

 **Capitulo único**

 **.**

—Sakura-chaan no te puedes enojar por algo que ni recordabas. —insistió Naruto a su lado, la situación se le hacía muy divertida, pero sabía que no podía reírse, menos delante de sus padres, porque sino ella se enfadaría más.

La pelirosa estaba con el ceño fruncido de pie junto a la ventana, se sentía estúpida, que sus suegros estuvieran a dos metros de ella y supieran ese secreto la hacía sentir peor.

—Te equivocas, ¿crees que olvidaría la primera vez que un niño me toca una nalga?.

Minato sentado en el sofá desvió la vista, ese era un momento perfecto para finalizar la visita, Kushina soltó una carcajada al escuchar a su nuera, la pelirosa ofendida caminó hacia la cocina y Naruto la siguió.

—Fue algo inocente, tenía cinco años, ni siquiera lo recordaba.

Sakura se cruzó de brazos frente al refrigerador y escuchó a su suegra decir desde la sala. —Sakura estoy segura que Naruto no lo hizo con mala intención, era muy pequeño para tener malos pensamientos.

Naruto tomó una mano de la médico —¿ves?, escucha a mi madre, ella tiene razón.

Sakura se movió repeliendo el contacto de su esposo, Naruto no entendía nada, para ella era cuestión de orgullo, después que armo tremenda broca terminó casada con aquel niño.

—Mejor no te metas Kushina, no debiste contar esa anécdota. —le dijo Minato intentando hacerla razonar.

—Pero si es una anécdota muy divertida. —respondió con una sonrisa la Uzumaki.

En la cocina una idea pasó por la mente de Naruto, —¡un momento!, ¿fue por eso que me odiabas?

Sakura lo miró con seriedad, Naruto lo había olvidado pero Kushina se había encargado de sacar a la luz ese momento vergonzoso, poniendo a Haruno a la defensiva con Naruto.

Ahora Naruto lo sabía, ella en cambio nunca olvido ese recuerdo, había ocurrido un domingo, ella jugaba en el parque natural de Konoha, estaba allí subiendo las escaleritas del tobogán cuando de repente un niño rubio le tocó una nalgada y salió corriendo.

Sakura lo persiguió hasta llegar a la casa del rubio, armo un alboroto acusándolo con sus padres, Kushina y Minato se habían quedado perplejos de la travesura de su hijo.

—Vamos Sakura-chan, yo ni sé porque hice eso, pero supongo que desde esa época ya me gustaba tu trasero.

—¡Chiss cállate!, no digas esas cosas cuando tus padres están en casa. —chilló ruborizada tapándole la boca con una mano.

Él rió entre dientes intentando abrazarla, pero ella seguía enfadada —ya perdóname, ¿sí?.

Hace años que lo había perdonado, hasta se casó con él, en su niñez lo había detestado por aquel bochorno, más aún cuando años después se volvieron a ver y él no la reconoció, ahora estaba avergonzada al saber que sus suegros recordaban bien aquel acontecimiento.

—Tus padres siempre lo supieron y no me dijeron nada. —replicó haciendo un mohín.

—No lo hicimos por mal, siempre que te veíamos recordábamos aquella anécdota. —comentó Kushina entrando a la cocina.

—No es algo fácil de olvidar que tu hijo de cinco años haga algo así. —Comenzó Minato —cuando regresamos al vecindario reconocimos a Sakura, años después Naruto te presentó como _su amiga._

—De verdad sólo éramos amigos. —intervino Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

—Naruto ya nos había dicho que le gustabas y que no lo avergonzáramos, entonces supimos que era el destino. —Dijo Kushina sonriente, —y no nos equivocamos.

El ceño de la pelirosa se aflojó, sus suegros se despidieron y se marcharon, cuando Sakura y Naruto quedaron solos ella dijo.

—Tus padres son unos románticos.

Naruto negó con una sonrisa, —y yo que pensaba que al principio me odiabas por fastidiar tus intentos por conquistar a Sasuke, pero todo era por una inocente nalgada.

Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados —¿y qué esperabas?, eras el niño abusador que me apretó una nalga frente a mis amigas.

Naruto se carcajeó con más fuerza haciendo que su mujer de enfadara otra vez. Él seguía sin recordar ese incidente, pero si sirvió para llamar la atención de su futura esposa, había sido una jugada maestra.


End file.
